Question: $ -1.6 - 100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -1 $ Now we have: $ -1.6 - 1 = {?} $ $ -1.6 - 1 = -2.6 $